


All The Little Things

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Little Moments Between RobronThe fic will probably have time jumps backwards and forwards.... my head is a jumbled place!!





	1. Thursday April 13th 2017 - Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I am not taking spoilers into account at the moment.
> 
> Also for now I am not taking the Rebecca crap into play - no affair

Thursday April 13th 2017

Aaron is sitting at home in the Woolpack hoping to steal a few moments for himself but at the same time not really wanting to be on his own. His thoughts turn to his time in prison - a week ago today he escaped the hell of that place. And yet his mind screams at him for time on his own but at the same time he longs for the company he couldn't have when he was away. 

Its a strange one for him everyone is so happy that he is home himself included yet its overwhelming and comforting all at the same time. And this is what hurts him most he feels like he is letting everyone down by being so conflicted. 

His mind then turns to the one thing that helps him at the moment - Robert. Robert who stepped up and looked after Liv. Robert who helped out with the scrapyard. Robert who had to keep his own work with Home James. Robert who worked so hard on the appeal that means Aaron is sitting at home in the backroom of the pub. And the Robert now who is sitting in the front of the pub trying to keep everyone from coming through to see Aaron because he knows Aaron just needs a moment. Aaron can't help but smile when he thinks of Robert. Who knew that when they first started they would be here now.

Its at that moment the door to the backroom opens and Aaron tenses up only to immediately relax when he feels more than sees its Robert walking through it. Aaron just looks at him taking him in and smiles. He then realises this isn't like prison and he gets up from the table and just hugs Robert. After a moment Robert puts his hands around Aaron and buries his face against Aaron's shoulder and Aaron feels Robert smile against his neck. Its at this moment Aaron pulls back, puts his hands on Robert's face and says one simple thing - thank you and I love you. This earns Aaron a Robert smile only reserved for him and he can't help it he leans forward to kiss him.


	2. Friday April 7th 2017 - Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read chapter 1 :-) any comments on how to make it better is a plus!!
> 
> Also again Rebecca isn't part of my world......

Friday 7th April 2017

Aaron wakes up in the middle of the night with a start... slightly confused and a little panicked. It takes a few moments and he realises that he is home and he is safe and the thing that woke him was Robert twitching and kicking him. He turns round slowly to look at the man next to him careful not to knock the arm that's been thrown round his waist off - who knew he would miss the kicking in the middle of the night.

Aaron can't help it he reaches out and strokes Robert's face - just the lightest of touches. Robert looks so peaceful and it takes all of Aaron's willpower not to wake the man up. But he knows Robert needs the sleep as much as Aaron himself. As if he can sense he is being watched Robert shifts closer to Aaron and sighs out one word "Aaron" but doesn't wake up. 

Aaron feels like he could burst with the amount of love he feels for that man - who even when sleeping can make him feel so much better. Just that one moment that one beat of Aaron's name from Robert - the smile on his face will not leave it and his heart is beating that little bit faster and all for happy reasons instead of the worry that happens when he gets up in the morning and being on his own. Aaron can't help it and he knows he might wake him up but he shifts closer and moves Robert his Robert so he can lay his head on his chest and listen to the heartbeat of the man that helps keep the nightmares away even for a little while. 

The last thing he hears before he drifts back to sleep is a sleepy I love you and he thinks he might just be okay.


	3. Wednesday 5th April 2017 - Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's last night in prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Rebecca still not and will not be in my world
> 
> Thinking of maybe doing some chapters with Robert's thoughts....
> 
> And again thank you for the lovely comments xx

Wednesday 5th April 2017

Aaron was lying in the top bunk of his prison bed just staring at the ceiling of the small cell. Below him he can hear Ethan snoring which usually annoys him to no end.. But not tonight - tonight is different, there isn't that sense of dread that's usually in the pit of his stomach before he goes to sleep as tomorrow he goes home.

Home a small word that means so much. Home Aaron realises isn't just four walls you live in like he had thought in the past. 

The Mill - the place that's to become home and when he really truly thinks about it he would live in a shed if he had too so long as Robert and Liv were there with him. Of course he has his mum and all the Dingle clan all of whom he loves dearly but now its time to create his own little family unit. Thinking of his family, tomorrow is tinged with a little sadness with his mum and Liv being miles away but he understands. If he hadn't been here in this prison cell he would have been right beside Liv supporting her. And if push had come to it Aaron knows Robert would have stepped up and gone with Liv not only because its was Aaron would have wanted but that he knows how much Liv means to Robert even if he doesn't say it out loud. This is why he will also be forever grateful to Chas for going with her as Liv needed someone but selfishly Aaron needs Robert to be there for him when gets out and he knows his mum understands that. Funny that Robert is never far away from his thoughts.

Aaron turns onto his side and his eyes are drawn down to the table where he has put all his belongings - his eyes got to one particular item on that desk - a certain shower gel belonging to a certain blonde that Aaron just can't stop thinking about and he smiles.

As he starts to drift off peacefully for the first time in weeks he thinks of home and what that means.

Home is love and family and for Aaron.... Robert.


	4. Friday 7th April 2017 - Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert waking up.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Rebecca in my world still - and I won't be adding her!! 
> 
> Also first one from Roberts POV not sure yet on this......
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments x

Friday 7th April 2017 - Morning

Robert slowly wakes up with the sun coming through a gap in the curtains. He feels a weight on his chest, tenses for a moment then smiles, opens his eyes and looks down...... Aaron. Oh how Robert missed this just being able to lie in bed with Aaron and hold him. Or being able to kiss him when he wanted or not having to hide how much love he has for the man currently sleeping in his arms.

Robert looks back down at Aaron who looks so peaceful and relaxed and kisses the top of his head. Robert doesn't want to wake him as he knows Aaron wouldn't have gotten much sleep when he was away. So Robert just lies there instead of going back to sleep and just looks at Aaron watching him sleep. He then thinks when Aaron finds out he will think its creepy and tell him to stop while making that adorable frowny face but Robert won't stop. Aaron shuffles slightly in his sleep and then snuggles closer to Robert's chest right over his heart. It makes Robert laugh to himself as Aaron will never admit to the snuggling and cuddling, and Robert will never say anything for fear of Aaron stopping.

And it also makes Robert feel so loved just a simple cuddle or snuggle or kiss which is something he never thought he would have - Love. Robert gets so lost in his thoughts he only snaps out of it when he hears a sleepy "your thinking too much". He smiles looks down at his sleepy husband and kisses the top of his head.

And for the first time in what feels like forever Robert is content and happy as Aaron is right there safe in his arms.


	5. Thursday April 13th 2017 - Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no Rebecca 
> 
> Also I had written Aaron's POV of this day before I knew the boys were going away so just going with my world at the moment.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments x

Thursday April 13th 2017 - Robert

The Woolpack seems busier than normal to Robert, a lot of people in and out everyone stopping to speak to Aaron. Robert can tell how overwhelming it is for Aaron but doesn't draw attention to it, he just chooses to settle his hand on Aaron's thigh under the table as Aaron places his hand on top and squeezes. Robert sneaks a look at Aaron and receives a small smile in return, he then goes back to pretending to be interested in what Adam is babbling on about. 

With a quick squeeze of Robert's hand Aaron excuses himself for a moment, Robert sees the confused and worried looks on Vic and Adam's faces as Aaron goes into the back. Robert quickly tells them that he is just missing Liv and is hoping she will phone. Even though they both spoke to her last night and would be speaking to her later but no-one else needs to know that for now. Both quickly accept that as they understand what its like to miss someone you love and they fall quickly back into the easy conversation. A few people come in and ask for Aaron but Robert manages to fend them off for now. He knows its not much but its something he can do for his husband.

After a while Robert excuses himself to go check on Aaron using the excuse of to see if he can wind up Liv. Vic tells him to behave and Adam just laughs.

Robert walks into the back and sees Aaron sitting at the table, he also doesn't miss that Aaron tenses up and only relaxes when he sees its him. It makes Robert's heart hurt a little that Aaron would be so tense but it also makes him relax a little that Aaron is comfortable around him. In that short time Aaron quickly gets up from the table and wraps himself around Robert, it catches him by surprise at first. Robert then hugs Aaron as best he can and buries his face in Aaron's neck and smiles his heart so full of love and admiration for this man. So when Aaron pulls back puts his hands on his face and says thank you and I love you, there's nothing more Robert can do than smile with his eyes shining as Aaron leans forward and kisses him as Robert thanks his lucky stars that that amazing man is his husband.


	6. Wednesday 5th April 2017 - Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert the night before Aaron comes home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No she who shall not be named not in my world at all
> 
> Also thanks for the lovely comments x

Wednesday 5th April 2017

Robert is finishing locking up the pub. He agreed to do it so he could get some time on his own to clear his head. Noah is staying with Moira tonight so the place really is empty. Robert thinks the one time the place is really empty he doesn't have Aaron there to enjoy it with him. Thinking of Aaron brings a smile to Robert's face, he gets his husband back tomorrow. 

He checks the front door again of The Woolpack just to make sure its locked, when he turns around he glances to the seat in the corner. This floods his memory of Aaron again, the last time they both sat there alone in the dark they talked for a bit before just sitting in the dark and kissing. Such an intimate moment with neither of them worrying that Cain or Chas could walk in, they just wanted to enjoy being in each others company.

Robert shakes himself from the memory everything all sorted and the pub and takes himself off to bed. When Chas came back from Prague he had to force himself to sleep in their room which is still so strange to him without Aaron being there. But now tonight, this will be the last time he has to sleep there on his own. 

He climbs into to bed the exhaustion claiming him as he just can't settle without Aaron, he wonders when that happened, then realises he doesn't care so long as Aaron is there with him. That's what home is to him.... Aaron and he will hold onto that man forever if he lets him. Robert never thought he would have this with anyone where he was made to feel so loved and like he was worth something. Robert then promises to himself that he will make sure Aaron knows how loved and special he is and that he will fight beside him and for him all the way as he is worth it. Oh how he is worth it and Robert will make sure he knows that.

He grabs his phone to set the alarm for tomorrow he cannot be late, and puts a note on it husband back. 

Robert puts his phone on the bedside table and settles down into bed the word husband rolling around in his head - his husband Aaron. He glances over to the bedroom door and sees a familiar black hoodie hanging on the back of it and smiles at the thought of his husband wearing his beloved well worn hoodie as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever fic
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!!


End file.
